


For The King

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: 31 Days of SPN Halloween 2017 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Deception, Implied Mpreg, Infidelity, M/M, Treason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: To touch what belongs to the king could lose you your hand... to do more could cost you your life. The King Azazel’s most trusted General is fine with that.





	For The King

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of SPN Halloween - **Day 11:** Vandalism
> 
>  ** _Vandalism:_** _noun._ Willful or malicious destruction or defacement of public or private property.
> 
>  ** _Pallakis:_** _Greek_ \- Concubine.

Pallakis. Property of the King. The bound members of his harem.

To touch a Pallakis in any manner, save in protection of their life, would cost you your hand (sometimes it could cost you both).

To gaze on their nakedness could have your eyes torn out if you weren’t careful.

And to bed one, to take them in your embrace and fuck them as if they were yours to breed… Depending on the Pallakis, castration was the least of your punishments.

The Alpha King, Azazel, had an impressive harem. There were many Betas and Thetas. But the best — his most prized — were the Omegas. Highly sought after for being the most likely to produce litters of pups as opposed to single births. The more Omegas in an Alpha noble’s harem, the greater that Alpha’s perceived prowess, and the higher their respect.

And Castiel, the only male Omega in Azazel’s possession, was the jewel of his collection. As the King’s newest acquisition, he had yet to be fucked through a heat by His Majesty. (Un)Fortunately, his first heat at the palace decided to come a single day earlier than anticipated.

The strikes of skin against skin mixed with the desperate, broken sound of moaning. The heady sweet scent of slick and heat and sex thick in the air as the King’s most favoured General thrust into the newest Omega’s aching cunt.

Though large for an Omega, Castiel was dwarfed by the much larger General Winchester. The Alpha’s hands held securely onto his hips, careful not to bruise, as he fucked into the man until his knot finally caught inside Cass’ sloppy, wet hole. The Omega ground back into him, knot massaging his prostate as he came with a sobbing cry.

For his part, Castiel was simply glad his first knotting wasn’t with the horrid, cruel King. For General Winchester, his wolf howled smugly at the thought of His Majesty’s most prized Omega catching with _his_ pup.

It wouldn’t be the first time the General had managed to successfully breed one of the Pallakis, but he would consider breeding _this_ Omega his crowning achievement.

He considered the deception apt payback for what the King had done to his family. His beautiful mate and his mother burned to death when their village had been attacked and occupied by the Royal Forces. His father killed when he tried to avenge his mother’s death.

And his older brother… As far as he knew, his brother was likely dead. Exiled to the frozen wastelands of the North for refusing to denounce their father.

Doing what Dean would not and becoming a soldier for Azazel’s army, quickly rising in the ranks, might be seen as cowardly to some. But as Sam emptied another load into the ripe Omega beneath him, the Omega intended for the bed of the King, he knew his own personal brand of revenge was twice as sweet.

—30—


End file.
